


All the Kisses Upon Your Body

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: All the kissing really, Anal Fingering, Emotions, Exploration, Groping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Or at least a lot of it, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Silver returns from the dead sex, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: When Silver returns from the dead, Flint tells himself it's enough. He doesn't know that during his captivity Silver made a promise to himself.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	All the Kisses Upon Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr kissing prompt incorporating all these kisses in one scene.
> 
> 1 Shove me against a wall kiss  
> 2 I’ve missed you kiss  
> 3 we’re not supposed to be doing this kiss  
> 4 I love you kiss  
> 5 rough kiss  
> 6 I thought you were dead kiss  
> 7 hands exploring my body kiss  
> 8 I’m sorry kiss  
> 9 I’m so happy kiss

“Well?” Silver says once they’re back at the house they’ve turned into their camp. Flint had made some excuse once the rest of the crew had greeted Silver and now they’re in the room that Flint had taken for the main base of operations. And they’re alone. It feels significant even if Flint doesn’t want to examine it too closely.

“Well?” Flint repeats, unsure of what Silver’s saying here. "We should consider the next course of action."

Silver looks at him questioningly. He clears his throat. “Is that all…we have to say?”

“You’re alive.” Flint says gruffly. “Isn’t that enough?” He can’t ask for more here. It’s enough that Silver’s back, enough that he’s alive. He can’t ask for more. He has no right to. He never had any intention of doing so, to be honest. And now Silver’s asking… Flint’s not even sure what he’s asking here and it's better not to take a chance.

Silver closes his eyes. “I need…” He shakes his head. “I…mean, _yes_ , I’m alive.” He gives a shaky laugh. “There was a day there that I thought I wasn’t going to make it and then it passed. And now.”

These are only half sentences and murmured words. Fragments of things that Flint has wanted to say and been unable to fully form, even in his own mind. He waits to hear what Silver will say regarding now.

 _Now_ though.

“Now.” Silver says, almost unsteadily. “I can’t just…” He looks down and then up at Flint fiercely. “Fuck it.” He reaches for Flint, pushing him up against the wall of the room.

Flint’s too startled to stop him, not even sure he would if he wasn’t. His back hits the wall and he’s frozen in place, simply staring at Silver.

Silver’s just looking at him and then he leans in close, his mouth pressing and urgent against Flint’s. It’s just a brief, heated kiss, a pressure of lips and murmur of tongues but it stirs Flint’s brain into action like nothing he’s felt in years.

“What the fuck?” Flint growls when he can speak again. What the hell is Silver doing? Why would he…

Silver draws back, looking a tad unsteady again. “I’m sorry. I told myself that if I made it back…I’d kiss you. And then when I saw you coming over the bluff, I was too cowardly to do it then even though I wanted to. And the longer I went without doing, the more I thought maybe..."

He swallows, like he thinks that’s the end of it, like there’s nowhere further for them to go. 

Flint merely reaches for him, maneuvering them around so that Silver’s the one up against the wall now. His hands linger on Silver’s shirt, still hesitant, still unsure in spite of all their wanting.

“What’re you doing?” Silver looks at him in surprise.

Flint merely leans in and sets his lips to Silver’s. He feels Silver's lips part automatically. The action encourages Flint, letting his tongue slip inside. He doesn’t want to hear what Silver’s saying right now. He just wants Silver to know what he’s feeling, how much he missed him. How the burden of grief is eased and soothed by the touch of their lips even if it's only this once. 

When he finally pulls back to draw a breath, Silver’s lips are still parted and his eyes half lidded. He looks dazed. Flint raises his hand, finally giving in to the urge to touch Silver’s jaw. And then just as his knuckles brush Silver’s skin, he pulls away.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He mutters. Even if he _does_ want to show Silver how much he had missed him, it doesn't mean they’re doing the right thing if they give into it. The reasons Flint has held back from this very thing are still good reasons. They haven’t simply just vanished because Silver was bold enough to kiss him.

Silver’s eyes snap fully open at his words. “What?”

Flint sighs, rubbing the back of his neck wearily. “We’ve put too much into this endeavor to risk it now. And if for some reason, this -” He gestures awkwardly between them. "If this causes a problem-" 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Silver moves forward, shoving at him angrily.

Flint stumbles a step backwards. “The fuck are you doing?”

“ _Of course,_ we shouldn’t be doing this.” Silver hisses at him. “ _Of course,_ it’s a risk. So what?” He takes a breath and reaches up to grip at Flint’s shirt, pulling his head down. Tentatively he grazes Flint’s lower lip and then Silver tugs at it with his teeth, sucking at it almost violently.

Flint groans into his mouth, reaching for him, hands settling on Silver’s body. Silver nips him again and Flint gasps. They stumble further backwards, still kissing as they reach the bed in the corner. Flint hits it first and falls back. Silver lands on him, hands on either side of Flint’s chest, pressing into the mattress as he straddles him, his crutch forgotten on the floor.

He stares down at Flint with a heated look in his eye. “I’m going to say this just once and then we never have to speak of it again, if you prefer.”

Flint’s breath catches in his throat. Silver can't be going to…is it truly possible? Silver _can’t_ …

“I love you.” Silver says clearly. “I know it doesn’t matter, and it doesn’t change anything between us but I wanted to say it at least once. Before the next time one of us…” He shrugs faintly, clearly not wanting to end that sentence in all the ways it could end for them. _Is captured. Is tortured. Is hung. Is dead._

Flint stares up at him. “Are you serious?”

Silver simply leans down and kisses him, cupping Flint’s face in his hands.

Again Flint’s hands move of their own accord, one to clasp the back of Silver’s head, the other rests on his back. He can’t get close enough and he needs _more_. Silver’s words echo in his head. _I love you._ How can he just say that? How can he come back from the dead and say that and then say it doesn’t matter?

Flint’s grip on Silver’s hair shifts and he tugs his head back, drawing Silver roughly off his mouth. “Fuck you.”

Silver pants, harshly, staring down at him. “What the fuck?”

“You can’t just say that and then say it doesn’t matter.” Flint growls at him. “You can’t fucking do that.”

Silver sighs and shifts slightly, which only serves to press his body more against Flint’s.

Flint swallows. He can _feel_ Silver, all of him, and abruptly, this distracts him (well, almost distracts him) from the conversation at hand. He spreads his legs a little, letting Silver settle more firmly against him.

Silver’s expression alters just a fraction. He licks his lips, looks at Flint, looks down at their bodies, and then slowly he reaches a hand down between them to rest against Flint’s groin.

Flint sucks in a breath. “Silver.”

Silver presses his hand more firmly against him and Flint bites back a groan. It isn’t fair. His body, so long starved of affection, of emotion, of simple touch, simply aches for this, for Silver and he has little defenses left.

“Please.” Silver murmurs as though he expects Flint to end this now.

Instead he reaches upward, drawing Silver’s face back down to him. Silver’s hair falls over them like a shroud. Flint’s fingers brush his skin as they taste each other slowly, breath soft against each other’s mouths.

“Why now?” Silver murmurs. “if you wouldn’t before…why now?” His forehead rests against Flint’s, his body rests against Flint. The room is silent except for their breathing.

“I thought you were dead.” Flint says. It’s a simple explanation, he supposes, but when put into that context…when he thinks about Silver not thinking he’d survive but if he did, if he returned then he'd kiss Flint… how can Flint waste this precious opportunity?

Silver chuckles faintly and pulls back a little, looking into Flint’s eyes. “I feel like I’ve come close to death before and it hasn’t made you kiss me yet.”

“Shut up.” Flint says, but it’s tender. He brushes his fingers over Silver’s cheek, and then lower, reaching for his coat. For once words fail him.

Silver seems to understand thankfully for he shrugs the garment off and lets it fall to the floor. His hands hesitate at his shirt and then he pulls that off too. There are fresh bruises and scars forming over his chest and arms. Flint wants to touch every one of them.

Instead he half sits up, pulling at his own clothes. This is happening now and if he stops to examine it too closely, he fears he will instead let it flee altogether.

Silver sits back, tossing his boot to the floor as well. He watches Flint silently as his coat and shirt add to the pile of Silver’s clothes.

“Well?” he says again.

“Well?” Flint echoes. His gaze drifts to Silver’s breeches, the tip of his tongue catching in his teeth as he does.

He reaches for Silver, drawing him down atop him again. He inhales softly at the feeling of Silver’s bare skin against his, Silver’s chest pressing solidly into his. His hands slide Silver’s back and then lower, cupping Silver's backside, pressing their groins together.

Silver shivers faintly as he presses his mouth to Flint’s collarbone. “You’re going to take your time with this, aren’t you?”

“What would give you that impression?” Flint murmurs, leaning up to capture his mouth again. He kisses Silver as his hands press him more firmly against him, and then he shifts them so they’re inside Silver’s breeches, exploring more intimately.

Silver chuckles again. “I could have just taken them off.” He whispers.

“You could have.” Flint agrees. His forefinger brushes along the sleek line of Silver’s cleft, enjoying this moment of anticipation.

“I want to feel you.” Silver says and Flint’s cock presses upward between their bodies in swift response.

Silver laughs. “At least someone agrees with me. Sit up.”

Slowly, Flint does, leaning back against the headboard, watching Silver as he kneels between Flint's knees. With a mischievous look Silver undoes Flint’s breeches and draws him out.

Flint’s body stills as Silver’s hand encircles him, touching him slowly, intimately. He’s aware of every beat of his heart as Silver’s palm slides against him, stroking him. And then Silver’s sliding down between his thighs and lowering his head. Flint gasps, his head falling back against the headboard as Silver takes him in his mouth.

He can’t breathe, he can’t think. There’s only the heat of Silver’s mouth and the slow tortuous motions of his throat as he takes Flint deeper. Flint’s fingers grip Silver’s hair, curling tightly. His other hand, slides back inside Silver’s breeches, moving instinctively. Silver moans a little around Flint’s cock, spreading his legs a little, giving him all the encouragement he needs. He rubs the pad of his forefinger against Silver’s hole, and then pushes, just a fraction inside.

Silver presses back immediately, moaning again. The sensation vibrates around Flint’s cock and his eyes close, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. He presses more deeply inside Silver, feeling him clench around his finger. He pauses, considers briefly, and then inserts another, seeking more.

Silver rocks back against his hand as he draws almost all the way off Flint’s cock, grasping his slick length in his hand.

Flint’s eyes open for this sight. The sight of Silver fucking himself on his Flint’s fingers as he sucks at the swollen head of Flint’s cock, his eyes focused intently on Flint.

His lips, those lips Flint has hungered for long before he was aware of it, wrap hotly around his shaft again and Flint groans, curling his fingers deeply inside of Silver’s ass. He _feels_ Silver come before he hears it, the shudder running up his torso, his hole clenching tightly around Flint’s fingers, and then the slow almost painful moan of release that he utters around Flint's cock. Flint’s body responds in like, moving in time with Silver’s as he comes, shooting almost frenziedly inside Silver’s throat.

Flint exhales as he slumps back, his fingers slipping free of Silver’s body.

Silver leans back, wiping his mouth as he looks up at him. His hair is loose and wild, his lips swollen. Yet his eyes are clear as they gaze at him.

Flint feels something catch in his throat as he leans forward. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, pressing his lips to Silver’s chest as they rest there against each other.

“What for?” Silver gazes at him in astonishment. 

“For taking so long to do that. For not doing it before nearly losing you.”

Silver nods slightly, but doesn’t speak.

“Know this.” Flint says. “What you said before.” He hesitates, still seeking the right words. “It _does_ matter.”

“Flint.” Silver starts to protest and Flint’s hands rest on his arms, holding him still.

“It matters because I feel the same way.” Flint tells him. He tilts his head, gazing at Silver. “It only changes things in the regard that we both know it now.”

Silver stares at him wordlessly and then he leans in, pressing Flint back against the headboard as he kisses him, eyes closed. His lips move almost delicately this time, his tongue soft and wordless in its rhythm with Flint’s. Flint lets his eyes close as well. He doesn’t have to see Silver to know he’s happy, not when Silver kisses him like this.


End file.
